Whispers
by myloveimfaithfullyyours
Summary: I could feel her next to me, all of a sudden. I knew what was coming, I already heard the all too familiar flick of the metal razor preparing for the next kill. “Death isn’t so bad.” She whispered into my ear, I could hear it." Sweeney/Lovett, review?


A/N: It's in Sweeney's POV, it's pretty random. I wouldn't say it's exactly polished, but it's got sort of an outline. It may seem rushed…but anywho, enjoy it! And please

REVIEW!

Thank yous.

Disclaimer: Sweeney Todd is not mine…um Mrs. Lovett is not mine…the bake house isn't mine either. That's just about it.

Whisperer

I tossed her in an oven because she was a pathetic liar. What a good place to start a story, in the middle of all the drama, in the middle of the intensity, I give you the reason she ended up in the blazing fire like all of her pies did. I didn't feel guilty about it. The fire wasn't it for her though. It wasn't it for me either. What would I do with my life now that everybody I knew was dead or gone.

Johanna and Anthony, gone. Their lives ahead of them what would I do now. I sit down by Lucy's body, brushing her dirty, ashy hair out of her face and remembering how things used to be, how things were supposed to be, then I looked around me, and I clearly understood, how things were not.

This bake house used to be where we all used to gather. That was a long time ago. I choose the worst times to have flashbacks. Fifteen, the golden number for those years. I remember the man who owned the bake house. He had dark wispy curls beneath his hat, and warned us to stay off his property, his pudgy finger pointing to each and every one of us, which made it all more tempting to break into the bake house in the middle of the night.

The door was heavy, but we'd always somehow manage to sneak in. The London nights were always so cold and the oven kept the bake house incredibly warm. It was different then. There was no virtuous Lucy, no blonde angel that lit up the room. "Nell, come on." I would say, grabbing her wrist telling her to hurry up before the landlord found out that there were reckless teenagers breaking in to his bake house in the middle of the night. "I'm coming! My dress is stuck!" She would always proclaim, trying to pry the fabric off the rusty nail in the door.

"Take it off!" One of our friends, Jacob would shout. "Very funny, Jake!" She brushed her skirt off, and stuck her nose in the air and walked into the bake house with the rest of the boys chuckling behind her. She rolled her eyes, then she would waltz over into my arms and whisper things to me. It was just us back then. Felicity followed all the boys, her little skirt flouncing around her. She was only seven years old, but tagging along with a whole bunch of fifteen year olds was cool.

"Felicity, why don't you go home?" Her older brother Jake would suggest. "But I won't want to. Daddy's drunk and mommy's out with her boyfriend, I don't want to go home." She shrugged and skipped over to the big oven. She poked it with her finger and backed away, "that thing is hot." She announced to all of us and continued to explore.

I would draw Nellie into my arms, and play with her curls, and plant small kisses down her collarbone, making her giggle. "Twenty questions." She said whispering in her ear. "I get to ask." She said, nibbling a little on my earlobe, making her irresistible. I nodded quietly and the boys gathered around them, snickering to one another, nudging each other with their elbows.

"You've got to guess what I'm thinking okay?" She asks, putting her head on my chest. "Yeah." I said, and looked at her deep chestnut brown eyes, trying to seep into her thoughts somehow. "No cheating." She smirked, slapping me playfully. "Alright, is it…a thing?" I ask, "No," she replies shaking her head. "Person?" I ask, she laughs again and says, "Nope!"

These questions went on forever, and I never won, this wasn't the first game of twenty questions we played. I never won. On the seventeenth question, she was just smirking at me, because I was nowhere close to the answer. "I've got it…you're…in love!" I practically shout, and she laughs again, "not exactly what I was thinking of…" I groan, I would never have the right answer. "Hey, you've got two questions left!" She said, punching me slightly in the arm.

"You're…um…oh…gosh…you're…" I paused and the door burst open, revealing the landlord with the fire poker in this hands. "Alright you little devils!" He thundered over to us, his death grip on the fire poker as we all ran and screamed at the top of our lungs. I couldn't move. He lunged towards us, and we stood frozen, unable to move.

I wrapped my hands around Nell, and whispered frantically in her ear, "its gunna be okay, its gunna be okay." Then I squeezed my eyes shut, and tightened my grip on her. "Aw, let go of the girl." He scowled, and pried Nellie out of my arms. "Fresh and pretty, huh, well I can use this when I'm done with you!" Her eyes widened and she looked at me, panicked.

Then I remembered, I reached into my coat pocket, and pulled out a shiny piece of metal. I flicked it open with ease, I had been practicing all day, and sliced the throat of the landlord, a pool of blood flooding bellow my feet, and dripping off my razor, but I was too angry to care. Felicity's father had given me the razor earlier that day, and he had told me I could practice with it. Not to kill.

I knelt down beside her and she took deep breaths. "I'm pregnant." She whispers in my ear, and gets up and leaves, before I can even give my reaction. She always had secrets to whisper in my ear, she left one out though. She killed the baby, a couple months after, afraid of her dignity, her reputation, gossip in London traveled fast.

I sighed, my world returning back into the present, shouldn't I be having Lucy flashbacks instead? I close my eyes, but I can not remember anything. We barely spent any time together before I decided that I couldn't handle all the men always flocking her, so I had to make her mine. She didn't protest, and that was that. Really, we had known each other for only months.

I heard footsteps coming from behind me. Nellie and I knew each other forever, and damn I loved that girl so much, but she hated Lucy. Another clanking sound rattled my ears. I didn't move though. Sometimes I wish I hadn't loved her that much. The sound got louder and I could hear the footsteps pacing closer and closer to me.

I could feel her next to me, all of a sudden. I knew what was coming, I already heard the all too familiar flick of the metal razor preparing for the next kill. "Death isn't so bad." She whispered into my ear, I could hear it. I wondered if Lucy was there. "Go ahead and die." I didn't protest what she was saying and simply felt the razor dragging across my throat. What an appropriate way to end it. Where it all really started.

My energy drained and I was once again standing in the bake house, staring at my dead body. I turned around and she was standing there. All cleaned, no longer in ratty dress. "Did you send me the flashback?" I asked her, and gazed her red dress up and down. She smiled, and in her arms was a little pink bundle that pulled and tugged on her finger.

"Is that…?" He asked, moving closer and closer to the wailing baby in her arms. She smiled, "death isn't so bad," and handed him his little girl from a better time. A better place, and then he smiled, and she beamed back, and he looked at the girl that he used to love so much, he didn't feel guilty, he liked it better here, and death was a better place to be. A much better place to be.

End note: Review?


End file.
